knowledge_managementfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:How to create a new KM education offer
This manual describes how to add a KM education offering from scratch. If not already created (check sidebar or search) you should first create a country and provider page for the KM education offering you want to add. Create a New Country Page ; Check availability * by browsing the third level of the category tree in the sidebar or * by searching categories! (it is possible that the page is not categorized to appear in the category tree) type=search default=Country Name (e.g. Germany) searchbuttonlabel=Search namespaces=Main**,Category** ; Add a Page * Country page is already created: Proceed to create a KM education provider page * Country page is not yet created: *# Replace "Country Name" in the inputbox below with the name of the country for which you want to create a new page (follow spelling/upper and lower case rules) *# Push the button, and follow the simple instructions in the editing box of the new page (they will lead you back to this page in order to add a provider/offering page). type=create prefix=Category:KM Education in preload=Template:KM Education Country Page default="Country Name" buttonlabel=Create new country page Create a New Provider Page ; Check availability * by browsing the fourth level of the category tree in the sidebar or * by searching categories! (it is possible that the page is not categorized to appear in the category tree) Don't use common words like "of", "university", or "consulting"! type=search default=Provider Name (e.g. Monash, JaegerKM) searchbuttonlabel=Search namespaces=Main**,Category** ; Add a Page * Provider page is already created: Proceed to create a KM education offering page * Country page is not yet created: *# Replace "Provider Name" and "(Country Plate)" in the inputbox below where "Provider Name" is the name of the institution offering KM education and "Country Plate" is the international vehicle registration code of the country (see list) where the institution is based/headquartered. (Example: Monash University (AUS)). *# Push the button and follow the simple instructions in the editing box of the new page (they will lead you back to this page in order to add a offering page). type=create prefix=Category:KM Education @ preload=Template:KM Education Provider Page default="Provider Name" "(Country Plate)" buttonlabel=Create new provider page Create a New Offering Page ; Check availability * by browsing the fifth level of the category tree in the sidebar ; Add a Page * Offering page is already created: Edit it to make changes or to complete it. * Offering page is not yet created: *# Use different forms for universities' and training providers' KM education offerings *# Replace "Name of the Offering", "Provider Name", and "(Country Plate)" in the inputbox below where "Name of the Offering" is the title of the KM education offering, "Provider Name" is the name of the institution offering KM education and "Country Plate" is the international vehicle registration code of the country (see list) where the institution is based/headquartered. (Example: Graduate Diploma in Information and Knowledge Management @ Monash University (AUS)). *# Push the button and follow the simple instructions in the editing box of the new page (they will lead you back to this page in order to add an other offering page). type=create prefix=Category: width=55 preload=Template:KM Education Offering Page default="Name of the Offering" @ "Provider Name" "(Country Plate)" buttonlabel=Create new university offering type=create prefix=Category: width=55 preload=Template:KM Education Offering Page default="Name of the Offering" @ "Provider Name" "(Country Plate)" buttonlabel=Create new training provider offering Sidebar: Category Tree KM Education by Country Category:KM Education Hub Help